


【野绘】曼陀罗

by Kerio



Category: BOSS (Japan TV), Galileo (TV Japan), 野绘
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerio/pseuds/Kerio





	【野绘】曼陀罗

手腕细长的女服务生拿起托盘走向靠窗最后一个座位，放下咖啡。

“谢谢。”

野立敞着膝盖，在速写本上两笔画出裹在制服里的女服务生背影。背影腰部添上围裙带子，裤子布料褶皱阴影贴上去，两排扁圆桌面，远处的长桌，明的收银台暗的酒柜。太阳懒懒，野立把左臂搭在头上。难得周末可以休息，翻箱倒柜找出二十年前的毛衣穿，仍然腰是腰，肩是肩，服务生的目光边缘偷偷把野立包进来。柠檬派还没端上，笔尖划纸面的声音弄得野立有些失神。店里的三花猫若无其事地带着长毛大屁股落在野立桌面上，尾巴挡住大部分纸面，不接受拂开的待遇。野立挠挠它毛色分明的软背，它不以为忤，少顷舒展欠身，腰背无骨般陷落，尾巴让屁股带起来，正后方对着野立。

真不拿我当外人。

三花似会读心，把一只灰眼睛转向野立，飘垂的橘色尾巴慢慢移向桌边，落下地。

野立出了一会神，合上速写本转向封底，手机响了。

绘理的短信：“下午收网，晚上请我吃饭。”

还没来得及回信，工作电话打来。穿毛衣的野立不得不撑出西装在场的语气应对，那头的人要野立回一趟警局。野立拿起脚付账，没要找零。从警局出来吸第一口气，野立想起速写本还在咖啡店，心里不急，因晚上还有绘理要见，脚步也不敢太慢。

女服务生抬头见到深灰西装的野立，眉间有些松动。

“先生，您下午忘记拿的东西在这里。”

野立接过速写本夹在胳膊下，道谢后准备出门，背后女服务生的眼神实在让野立心里小翻波，想揣着裤袋帅气地出门，一松劲，本子掉在地上，封底掀开了。野立死命绷住脸皮，另一端一只细长白手把本子捡了起来。

野立抬眼，绘理正细细打量本子上的画。野立强自镇定说：

“看什么看，快还给我，你这家伙。”

绘理十分吃惊地看向野立，野立发现面前女子的装扮发型与绘理无一相似处，但面庞身段像得惊人。

女子垂目笑道：“这画得真好，虽然很像，可惜不是我。”

野立窘得说不出话，女子把本子合上转向正面还给野立。

野立小声说：“对不起。”

女子声音清凉：“没关系。”

野立的手机铃从西服内袋里传出，真绘理在那头说：

“我可能会晚十分钟到，你先点菜吧，我只负责吃。”

野立只说好。

绘理停了一下，挂了电话。

咖啡店里的女子喃喃说道：“……是她打来的吧。”

周一，绘理拉开抽屉看见伞，稍微松口气。还不到两点，云越聚越拢，百叶窗在中午的黑天前显出让人发闷的米灰色，办公楼里的冷气抽走皮肤表面的水。绘理在网上查资料，藏在办公桌后的脚滑出高跟鞋。野立面对摊满一桌的凶案现场照片，铅笔在速写本上大范围地画。上周末在咖啡厅碰见的女人逐渐浮出纸面，野立住笔，眼神发怔。

“哦——”

岩井从背后看到画面，两只手捂住惊叫声。

野立笑：

“爷的一百零八项绝技之罪犯画像，厉害吧。”

岩井往绘理这边指指：

“犯案子的耐性，有吗？”

“一点——”

“——就炸”

两人四只手做爆炸状，嘴上发出无声的“嘭”。

岩井走出办公室才敢笑出声。野立合上本子，绘理仍在忙，眉角不时从显示器边缘露出来，或展或蹙，绝不是咖啡店女子脸上会有的神情。

那个女人像沼泽，绘理像瀑布。

野立觉得不安，也许是湿度太大，气压太低。绘理似有头绪，一只脚穿进鞋，另一只怎么捞也没踪影。绘理不得不低头看地下，才发现鞋头伸出了办公桌，只好踮着光脚去捡。

野立在转椅上背对绘理，肩膀抖个不停。绘理抬起鞋跟踹他的椅背。

桌上的照片按线索蝴蝶状排开，面条粗的雨摔在玻璃上，两人提高声音讨论案情。两小时后，绘理揉着脖子，示意野立暂停，顺手拿起小架子上的杂志翻阅。新一季秋装没有一件黑白灰，全像从波斯掳来的美丽女奴身上的衣饰，脚上的小靴狞厉妩媚，绘理不禁吹口哨。后页的挂毯史诗般令人神思恍惚，葛藤花叶不知始终，近装订线处用白色小字印出作者名字“真柴绫音”。

绘理意外，“竟然是日本人。”

“灵魂的故乡未必是出生地啊。”

绘理忍不住用手指描那纸上的葡萄叶，嘴唇不觉放松。

雨水激起土腥味浸入钢筋水泥墙之内，野立走到窗前拉开百叶窗，窗玻璃竟比室内空气热。

梅雨季赤着脚，拖着湿漉漉的下摆来了。

速写本放在桌面上，累垂的葡萄铺满封面，一颗颗饱涨紧绷，野立拿在手上觉得不太愿意放回去，便买了。工作之余有思无意地画几笔，不知不觉攒了好些。野立在家小酌，离断片还有距离的时候会翻过封底来画，只用炭笔，只画绘理，醒睡坐卧，衫垂带褪的绘理。她专心的模样只出现在封面起头的双数页上，其余多是风景，繁简不一。绘理粗线条，就算发现也不会细翻的。这个念头隐约刺激野立，野立觉得非常享受。

绘理手机响了，片桐打来说犯人先前的住处又发现了新的证据以及作案工具，恐怕凶手不止一人。

两人走到一楼大厅，雨声轰鸣稠密，撑伞没有意义，索性一口气跑进车库还快些。野立站在绘理的车前抖掉头发上的水，动作让绘理想起一头黑色拉布拉多犬。绘理把伞扔在后座上，脱下高跟鞋踩油门，浆果色指甲油一闪。犯人房间的窗玻璃已破，雨水在室内积了快十五公分，所有的证物都泡在水里。直到清理完毕，绘理犹觉思路畅明，只是身上发凉。野立向同事要了毯子投给绘理，自己脱掉沉而粘的外套，晾干衬衫。总算回到车上，绘理不想动弹。

野立说：“等会丹波部长找我有事，你送我回警视厅一趟吧。”

绘理嗯了一声，心里打算下次买双平底鞋放在车上，高跟鞋踩刹车不灵真要命。脚上这双才买的，这下亏大了。绘理半天才脱了一只，哪怕副驾上坐的是野立，时间也长得有点尴尬。野立扶过绘理的小腿，从鞋跟处用劲，放下高跟鞋和绘理的脚跟。

一路无话。

野立下车后绘理径直往家开，收音机里女声播道：

“——路从——到——段因暴雨造成拥堵……”

绘理不得不绕道，不知怎么驶进一个住宅区。正辨路，车后传来一声闷响，绘理使劲踩油门，车纹丝不动，正堵在一家门口。绘理解开安全带，盘起双腿，听蚕豆大的雨打在玻璃上。思维暂时一圈圈松绑，绘理觉得可以一直这么坐下去。

车窗上传来不是雨声的敲击。绘理抬头，浮游的心神凝结。自己的脸在车窗外雨中看向车内，今天真的要回去好好休息一下。绘理闭眼又睁眼，车窗外那张酷似自己的脸不是幻觉。绘理降下车窗，对方惊异，手里的伞仍旧挡住打开的车窗。

女子问：

“您车子坏了？”

绘理点头。

“这么大的雨，不嫌弃的话，到屋里避一避，喝杯热茶吧。”

身上的衣服还未干，绘理喉咙里传来声音：

“好啊。”

女子从玄关处的柜子中拿拖鞋，身上的针织衫下半淋了雨变成藕粉样半透明。绘理觉得过意不去，换上拖鞋，跟着女子进入客厅，一时不敢坐下，便说：

“我身上都是水，站着就行。”

女子说：“这样会感冒啊。要不要换身干净衣服？我们身形差不多，我的衣服你应该可以穿。”

绘理笑，“大码衣服有点难买。”

“可不是。中学的时候去做校服都不好意思说身高。”

绘里加上，“过了很久才放弃穿蓬蓬裙的念头。”

女子笑着走开，“我这就去找一件给你穿。”

绘理打量客厅，墙壁刷成极浅的麦芽色，家具均是榉木，小方几上蛋青瓷长花瓶里插满晚香玉骨朵，陶茶杯的杯口和烟灰缸里的烟头上染着半圈半圈口红印。半旧皮沙发背上搭着流苏沙发巾，靠垫上也有同样的森细流苏，米色圆布灯罩落地灯立在远处。墙上悬着两幅小挂毯，上有走势对称的白花，后衬深色背景，藤本枝叶似带着湿润吐息。

女子把厚毛巾和干燥衣物递给绘理，带绘理去浴室换下湿衣。绘理注意到洗手台上的两只杯子，一只中有牙刷和牙膏，另一只空着。幸亏她刚才是说笑，绘理身上笼的只是普通长袖衣裤。女子端来两杯茶，绘理在单人沙发上坐了，手指搭在杯壁上取暖。雨声远远地继续。

女子把一只竹编筐放在腿上，取出一只绣绷，中间的蜻蜓还差一片翅膀。绘理的眼睛再度恍惚，女子看到与自己相差无几的脸上露出五岁儿的表情，递近绣绷，绘理贪看，几乎忘记不好意思。

“我丈夫常年不在家，这些事情做来可以打发时间。”

“太谦虚了，这绝对不止打发时间的水平。要是摆在商店里，多少钱我都会买。”

女子抬头看着绘理。绘理凝视她上唇右方一颗痣，不大，浅红色。这时绘理突然想起今天看过的杂志，脱口问道：

“还没问您叫什么名字呢。”

“真柴绫音。”

“原来是艺术家本人。今天我刚在杂志上见到您的作品，真美。”

绫音睫毛扑动，声音变轻。

“谢谢你。”

“我叫大泽绘理子。”

绫音欠身。室内更暗了，墙上的白花挂毯只有两个白点可见，绘理心知那是白花，眼前的边缘却很模糊。

她皮肤真好，绘理想，坐在暗室里似有微光。

绫音的声音闪动：

“人在看到美丽的东西之后会怎么样？”

绘理摸不着头脑。

“会想把它放进嘴里舔一下。”

警车上与野立的事在绘理脑中翻起，绫音的眼光缓缓流过绘理的眉心杂毛，鼻尖，下巴，又回到绘理的眼睛。

绘理揉着膝盖，绫音打开落地灯，缀缝蜻蜓青绿的翅膀。分明是别人的家，一件东西都不曾见过，竟然毫不生分地坐了这么久。

临走时绫音一直在看绘理柔软布料下清虚的背沟。

绘理到家才想起衣服落在绫音的浴室里。钥匙丢在自家沙发上，绘理整个人往地板上一放。低处的空气质地更密，绘理闻见几天前发散的香水味。

闭上眼睛绘理又看见蜻蜓。蜻蜓青绿青蓝带封闭脉络的翅膀四面飞起。站在许多飘絮的半透明芦苇中，芦苇遮住垂下的双手。耳边的音乐不曾让清醒的耳朵听过，顺滑清凉如烟雾，升上颅内的穹顶，结成珠母般油润的光泽。迈了一步，芦苇陷入敏感的地方，原来身上没有衣服——

铃声把绘理从梦境中剥出，绘理仍然包在一层梦的薄膜里。

“喂？”

“——你睡了？”

绘理的声带直向后坠，气流震得肚脐微微发麻。

“就一小会儿。”

“有件事情我想跟你说一下。现在方便去你那儿吗？”

“嗯——好啊。”

野立开门看见绘理婉转地躺在沙发前，头发泼了一地，上前蹲下，伸出手指压住绘理的颈侧，问：

“死亡时间是？”

绘理睁开眼睛，嘴唇微动。

“ とんぼ 。”

最末的双唇音听起来已是一个吻。野立不觉声音缠绵：

“快起来，几岁了。”

“什么事，”绘理翻过一侧身，腰身凹下，“这么急着说？”

“我要升职了。”

绘理说：“恭喜了，功利分子。”

“上头准备派我去大阪攒点功劳，到时候也说得过去。”

“去多久？”

“起码要半年。”

“那儿有不少硬骨头等着你慢慢啃，真够照顾你的。”

“别这么说嘛，我不升职，咱俩怎么狼狈为奸？本来想找你去喝一杯，看你现在这样，你还是休息吧。”

绘理起身盘坐伸懒腰，柔软布料抬起，胸前显出一点轮廓。

“这衣服不错。”

“不是我的。刚刚我车子熄火停在人家门口，住在那里的女人借我换了这身。你知不知道，她长得和我一模一样，就是今天下午杂志上那挂毯的作者。”

野立过了一会才问：

“那个女人，是不是这里有一颗小痣？”抬手指指上唇。

“你怎么知道？”

“在咖啡厅里碰到过。”

看得够仔细呀。绘理脑中念头电转。

“绘理子，你爸妈是不是没告诉你是领养的，还有一个双胞胎姐妹？”

“去你的。虽然当时真吓了我一跳。我还把衣服忘在她家了。”

“那身衣服很贵吗？”

“一般啦。怎么了？”

“别去了。”

“我还穿着她的衣服呢，不用还啦？”

“你实在要去，叫片桐或者岩井开车跟你一块去，别呆太久。我总觉得这个女人有点危险。”

绘理皱眉，野立有时口气像个老太婆，让人吃不消。正去够台灯按键，野立的手爬上绘理的手臂。

“外面雨太大，我没带伞。”

“门口多得是伞。”

“我还是想喝点东西。”

“想喝什么？”

“你。”

对策室里散座着绘理的下属们。山村把转椅移向岩井，抬袖子擦掉额头上的汗，艰难地问：

“岩井……帮我看下点哪里下单，我在网购。”

“往下划，看到一个绿色的大按钮，对就这个，点一下，输支付密码就行了。大叔，虽然花的不是我的钱，这心理安慰也有点贵了吧？”

“闭嘴，再过两年你就得哭着问我生发水哪家强了。”

“直接搜都比问你放心。”

花形见岩井的紫红皮质手机壳两侧穿环又镶钉，不由说：

“手机壳好厉害啊岩井哥。”

岩井坏笑，“哥哥厉害的地方多了，你还不懂。”又叹气，“我的野立不在，心里空落落的好寂寞哦。”

片桐的手机按键声持续了十分钟，旁边的花形游戏卡关，问道：

“片桐，你一直在发短信吗？”

“嗯。”

花形小声问：“女朋友？”

片桐平平地答：“参事官。”

岩井暗叫不妙，后宫起火。片桐说：“都是些无聊事情。”

木元的声音从小靠枕中传来：

“参事官在变着法子泡姑娘，绞尽脑汁地拖片桐你下水吧。”

片桐说：“我不知道怎么回答他。”

山村凑近一看，片桐的屏幕上用大号加粗字体写着：全是美女。背景用了豹纹。

岩井手痒，正准备往下划，片桐按下锁屏键。

“好过分！我的大本命和情人眉来眼去不带我！”

绘理一阵风似走进办公室，工作随之而来，众人收起手机。花形拎起山村的包追出去，片桐单手提起外套，最后一个走。绘理吸一口气，冲杯咖啡，开始工作。

绫音的衣服已洗干净放在车上，待会下班就去还给她。

在车上的绘理想起没有留下绫音的电话，贸然上门恐唐突，不如把衣服放在邮箱里，留字说明即可。副驾前的储物格里有纸笔，绘理飞快写完放进装衣服的袋子中。绫音正在庭前修剪小灌木，听见车轮声，回头看见绘理关上车门。

绘理说：“好闲情逸致。”

绫音笑着脱下木工手套，和花剪一并放在架子上。

“才熟的青梅酒，要不要喝一杯？”

“再好不过了。”

小方几上换了玻璃小圆缸，修短的红玫瑰花蕾攒成一个饱满的拱顶。绘理在老位置上坐下，绫音带来一罐澄清梅酒，青梅在罐底摇移碰撞，另有两只高玻璃杯内加了冰块。两人慢慢喝了很久，眼前花是花，人是人。

绘理说：“真好啊。”

“嘘，好时候一听见这话就吓跑了。”

绘理蜷起双腿，脖子倚在沙发背上。

“我们怎么长得这么像。”

绫音晃动杯中冻凝成一块的冰，轻轻耸肩。

“其实也不像，”绘理说，“你的生活有艺术，有闲暇，那么丰盈。”

绫音笑得仰面。

“不过在死之前找些事情打发时间。”

绘理听得不祥，起身坐到绫音身侧，手臂贴着绫音的手臂。绫音握住绘理的手说：

“我可没打算自杀。”

“我知道。”

绫音的眼瞳捕获绘理的眼瞳，一只手撑在绘理臀侧，鼻子凑近绘理的下颌，绘理动弹不得。绫音唇上的痣起伏：

“比死可怕的事情多着呢，你说是吗，绘理子？”

“比如呢？”

“活着。”

绘理觉得心被揉得稀皱。

“一点儿也不错。”

绫音的耳朵让这句话弄得一阵麻痒。她另一只空出的手终于没有碰绘理别的地方。绘理盯着绫音背后墙上的白花挂毯，左边那株花瓣圆润无裂，右边的花瓣则由六个美人尖般的裂边环成一轮。

“挂毯上的花，不是同一种。”

绫音舒开肩膀。

“让你看出来啦。”

“小时候大人教的，圆边牵牛花，花边曼陀罗，后一种有毒。”

“植物真美。”

绘理说：

“我该走了。”

绫音转身从房中拿出一只鹅黄青灰水田纹拼的布袋，里面放着绘理的衣服。

“随时欢迎你。”

绘理回身微笑，摆摆手掌。走到车门旁，背后脚步三两声停下。绘理猜着是谁，那人说：

“头儿，这个女人的身份我已经查到了。”

“谁让你查的？”

“野立参事官。”

“他还让你干什么了？”

片桐踌躇。

绘理说：

“你来开车。”

绫音窗后的帘子丝毫未动。

片桐平视前方，嘴里说：“真柴绫音的丈夫叫真柴义孝，是现任TMS公司的社长。这间公司在他担任社长期间产品占的市场份额猛增，业界两大巨头也不得不忌惮他三分。关西那边的人在码头截过他们公司的货，里面是军火。本来可以追查下去，被某位大人物压着，只好不了了之。”

绘理问：“这是什么时候的事？”

“半年前。真柴义孝和真柴绫音是一年前结婚的。所以这个女人即使与此案无关，也算敏感人物。”

绘理不语。再过两个街区就到警视厅大门口，片桐在转黄灯时踩刹车。

“头儿，”片桐的声音沉下胸腔，“参事官说他现正与大阪府一起调查，你先不动。”

“还有呢？”

“……跟真柴绫音保持距离。”

回到办公室，那本登着挂毯的杂志仍在架子上。

挨到下班，绘理跟着脚走到街上，钢筋建筑遮住的天慢慢从渐矮的楼顶阵中展开。小片操场在森森高楼重兵把守中蹲坐一角，红塑料秋千上要是有人，那真是太伤心了。

绘理带着路遇从前情人的心情走过这个童年遗迹。脚步放慢时，离绫音家还有不到两百米，绘理见到绫音，停下来。

绫音的头发剪了一点，理过妆，身形似收紧了一些，两手空空，脸上没有笑意。绘理走近，问道：

“出门吗？”

“去哪都可以，只要不待在家里就行。”

绘理问怎么了。

“我丈夫这个月一直推说周末不回家，这是第四次。”

绘理恻然。

“要不要去我家住一晚？”

绫音沉默。

两人先去吃了饭，随后去了绘理的公寓。绘理在门口翻了许久，猛想起钥匙落在沙发夹层里，这个包里没有放备份钥匙。

背后的绫音看见绘理发红的耳根，说：

“没关系，我去外面走走吧。”

这时绘理在包底摸到另一把钥匙，蛇般阴凉的念头盘上来。

“我们有地方去了。”

绫音坐在野立的沙发里，绘理翻出野立最贵的红酒和高脚杯，给绫音倒了酒，自己对准瓶子喝水样灌下去。

“一会再开一瓶，没事。”

就男人的公寓而言地方已算干净。东西虽无序，但至少不脏。绫音的手肘搭在扶手上，压着一件织物。绫音伸手拿起，是一件黑色v领毛衣，沾有遥远的古龙水气味。绫音脑海中浮现一个人，手不觉摸着领口的粗织罗纹。

绘理看到毛衣，说：

“那是我买的，自己织太费事。被这个人嫌得不行，说式样太土，肩膀太松，没法穿出门。”

绫音说：“他穿挺好看的。”

绘理停顿。

“你怎么知道？”

绫音细说：“一次周末，我在咖啡厅准备结账的时候碰见一个穿黑毛衣的人，留着胡子，身上的味道很好闻。他的本子掉在地上翻开了，我替他捡起来。本子的封面有紫色葡萄图案，你见过吗？”

绘理记得野立是有这么一个随身本子，心里仍狐疑。

“那上面跨页用炭笔画了一个人，我看到吓了一跳。”

绘理背后的汗毛竖起来。

“你知道他画的是谁吗？”

绘理弹起，“我不想知道。”

绫音的眼神蔓延。“虽然我们长得像，要是他没画错，你的腹肌和大腿比我结实多了。”

毛衣搭在绫音腿上，绫音摘着上面的绒毛，问绘理：

“绘理子，你爱这个人吗？”

绘理转过头，“绫音你喝多了。”

绫音分别用两只眼睛笼罩绘理全身，看到绘理背后走廊尽头，野立的卧室门没关。绘理摄在原地，绫音从她身边擦过，走到野立床边。

“他品味不差，也会享受，喏，那张画上面画的床单是丝绸的，夏天他就换成麻质的，是他怕热，还是你怕热？”

床上铺着深蓝色亚麻床单。绘理满脸紫胀，咬肌发颤。

“请你出去。”

绫音瞟她一眼，声音如细丝吹进绘理耳朵：

“你忘了，我今天没地方去。”

绫音身上的薄衣裤簌簌褪下。里面一层皮肤般藕粉色网纱内衣裤，白色吊带袜上有半透明藤蔓花，绫音缠在其中的皮肤如荔枝。白袜底踏进地板上的薄灰逼近绘理。

“这双袜子上的花是我绣的，你摸摸看。”

绘理的手被绫音牵过，触碰冰凉大腿上的白花。

“喜欢就送你。”

绫音拉起绘理另一只手伸向背后，绘理感到手指解开内衣扣。四只手沿着绫音的身体往下，在小腹上停下。

“这里面，”绫音声音枯涩，“种不了孩子。”

绘理听着。

“我丈夫说，与我结婚一年内没有怀孕就离婚。我想来想去，没有办法做他的前妻。与其这样，不如做他的遗孀。”

绫音双手垂落，绘理看着床头柜上的原木漩纹，似乎站了很久。绫音的目光如蜘蛛网敷着绘理，身上不多的布落下。

绫音躺下，拉过深蓝的被单只盖住右乳与腰右侧，左腿潜入被单，右腿缠在外面，曲肘抬到耳边。

“那张画，就是这样的。”

绫音向绘理伸开双臂和手掌，十个指尖粉红。

“如果我有女儿，希望她像你。”

绘理俯向绫音，抱住她的肩胛。野立的气味从挤压的枕头中透出，绘理觉得特别静。绫音吻了绘理的额头，手指顺着绘理的发根流下，绘理的腰带被解开。十个指尖在绘理体表漂流，冲走绘理的衣服。绘理落在绫音身上像陷进芦苇丛。绘理像抚摸贺卡上的金粉般按了按绫音嘴边的痣，像christmas里i的那一点，微微凸起。好奇心让她忍不住用嘴唇做同样的动作。

绫音的手摸到绘理的腰侧，绘理一闪。绫音意外，

“痒吗？”

绘理气恼，“那是我痒痒肉。”

绫音笑，摊开手向绘理脊椎凹处慢慢划圈，绘理的眼神渐渐失焦，模糊想起野立最初与她接吻也爱碰这个地方，但从未这样耐心地抚摩过。绫音的嘴唇描过绘理身上所有她能够得着的地方，一一证实野立透露的肌理走向。绘理渐渐失去力气，绫音贴住绘理，裹着她向床里侧落下，人味似减少一些。

绘理的舌头和嘴唇一次次让绫音翻动。绫音回暖的手掌托起绘理的乳房，乳尖像两只雀类的钝喙。绫音放过绘理的嘴，专心侍弄绘理的乳头，绘理蜷起脚趾抓住床单，手不住抚摸绫音已起了一层薄汗的背。绫音捧过绘理的颈，啄吻她的下颌，探出舌尖，把绘理的耳垂卷进口中，抿糖般盘了一阵，随后舔着绘理的耳廓，耳孔外侧，轻轻弹动。绘理全身颤抖，胸前出现桃子皮的红色。绫音痛楚地凝视绘理泛红的眼眶，劝慰地吻她的脸颊，拥住绘理的头脸，小心地不扯住她的头发。

绘理感到绫音的手指像在自己的皮肤下滚动，直到绫音陷入更深的地方。绘理很久以前也有过这种感觉，温暖，恐惧尚未随着空气渗入，无所谓洁净与肮脏。一瞬间绘理所有剪去的头发重新长出，阴凉的长河般冲刷两人。绫音在急流中抱紧绘理，把她抛向浪端，直到慢慢漂向岸边。

绘理干爽地从被子中醒来，空气已经冷了。窗外黑了一夜的天沉甸甸牵出一点亮。要过一会绘理的神志才归位，打开床头灯，绫音的字写在纸上。

在永夜之前，爱你爱的人。绫音。

纸下垫着一双白色长筒袜。绘理轻轻抚摸上面的牵牛花与曼陀罗。

野立这儿应该还有一套上回留在这里的衣服，打开衣柜果然还在。绘理淋浴更衣，走出公寓，地上的人神情冷漠，绘理觉得非常安全。

后来绘理听片桐说起，真柴义孝在家中暴毙，死因是砒霜中毒，真柴绫音后自首。许多真柴义孝生前精心安排的事随之露出马脚，大阪警方一路追查，最终TMS公司倒卖军火的罪名坐实，野立声名鹊起，花了不少力气应付让他留在关西的警界高层。绘理仍订阅时尚杂志，偶尔看见织品展览，总归不像了。

岩井手里翻着另一本自己买的杂志，封面是肌肉美男图鉴。野立挂着豹纹围巾站在办公室门口：

“对策室的各位，本大爷我回来了！”

“参事官！”

“啊！”

“……欸……？”

“还是这么冷淡。片桐，野立会关西分部部长一直有人竞争，你要是参选，我还是会暗中支持你的。”

“十分抱歉，敬谢不敏。”

绘理站在野立身后催：

“你挡着门了。”

野立回身，一脸痞笑展开手臂。

绘理看定野立，上前抱住。野立僵了片刻，把绘理抱得离开地面。

在西装裤下，绘理仍穿着绫音的白色长筒袜。

 


End file.
